User talk:RyaNayR
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GalleryButtonCustomText page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 10:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up! It should be working once more. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 01:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) WHAM Hey, how does the bot status work? I "botted" a user to see what would happen, and nothing did. :According to a comment in the source code: "Bot flag function will only work in MediaWiki 1.16". :I believe most, if not all wiki's are now using MW 1.19. Also if I'm not mistaken, the bot flag usually can only be set by Staff, except on wikis where Staff have, upon request, enabled Admins or Bureaucrats to be able to set it. (At least I'm pretty sure that's how it works.) 23:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary code changes Why are you making edits like this? There was nothing wrong with how it was before. :Sorry about that. I was thinking it would be better for things to be standardized, and single quotes seem to be more commonly used around here than double quotes. If that's an issue, I will refrain from making such edits in the future. Again, my apologies for that. ::It doesn't really make a difference which quotes you use. I rather prefer double quotes because chances of a ' (usually in a string) are more. It's just needed that you don't mix both in the same program.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 14:31, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :::That makes sense. So, if there's a script that is mixing the two (excluding instances where one is being used to avoid escaping the other), would it be sensible to change it to whichever quotes are used most frequently in that script? ::::To be perfectly honest, I'd leave whatever the author of that script has used. If you're making a change to that script follow the conventions the author has used - there may be reasons they left it as such. I use single quotes all the time out of habit and preference and I don't expect to suddenly find someone has edited my script to their, or the local, preference/convention. Even more so considering the scripts I keep here aren't actually the master version. Unless we're dealing with something like AjaxRC which has conformed to mw coding conventions for various reasons, there's very little justification for altering them. The same goes for whitespace, tabs vs. spaces, etc. :::::Thanks for the advice. I hadn't really thought about it like that. I'll keep that in mind and be more considerate when it comes to modifying others' work. RE: Just a heads-up Thanks! Really thanks! :) ImportArticles Not Working Hello! The newly added importArticles in the Free! Wiki isn't working. I've tried bypassing the cache but nothing happened. I'm pretty much sure I've done the right thing in installing the importArticles so I don't really know why it's not working. Even the new style for the tabber and reference pop-ups aren't working too. Can you maybe help us by taking a look at it and see if there's something wrong? It would be a really great help. --[[w:c:free-anime:Message Wall:Celestetwit|'Celestetwit']] 15:40, May 3, 2014 (UTC) : All the imported scripts work fine for me. -- sqm talk 10:18, 05.05.2014 :Hi Celestetwit, sorry for the delay in my response. I've been tied up with moving to Seattle so I haven't been able to stay up to date with Wikia very much. I still have a backlog of messages and emails to sort through and respond to and such. :I took a look at the Common.js there and I couldn't see anything that would prevent it from working, and no syntax errors at least. Are you still having this issue? If you are, I'd need to know more about it to figure out what's going on. RE: WLH on redirect pages scriptlet A few things I noticed: # It lacks internationalization. You could look into how the system message for "what links here" is fetched in MediaWiki:WhatLinksHere/code.js. # It contains a security issue, as the page name can easily be set to "onclick="alert('A'); and then the link, instead of pointing to WLH, will alert "A". Of course, instead of simply alerting A there could be worse code being executed there, such as making somebody's account cross-wiki vandalize. #* Concatenating HTML is never a good idea. Try looking into how scripts like MassProtect create their UI. # Perhaps use an inverted redirect image only on wikis with dark theme? You can check whether the theme is dark using $('body').hasClass('oasis-dark-theme'). # I personally prefer loading the CSS from a separate CSS page if it isn't just one selector and one rule (or if it requires some variables only visible through JS, such as the wiki theme colors), but mw.util.addCSS is also an option, I suppose. # The URL to Special:WhatLinksHere is hardcoded and does not respect the wiki's article path, and therefore won't work on wikis with the language in article path. # I'm not seeing any element inside redirect pages. The image on the left is controlled by .redirectText li:first-child's background-color property. Why is the script changing this image in the first place? Additionally, I feel like this script's functionality can be merged with WhatLinksHere's. I to WhatLinksHere (but won't submit it yet, you can test it using test mode). What do you think? -- Cube-shaped 08:54, January 26, 2019 (UTC) : There isn't any set talkpage convention on Dev, and there probably won't be. I prefer to group same messages under same headers and leave responses on talkpages of the author in order for them to receive the notification. Other users, like OneTwoThreeFall prefer responding to messages on their own talkpage so message threads don't look confusing. Most people just don't care. -- Cube-shaped 01:55, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :: Probably because I haven't submitted the script. I submitted it now and the effects should show up once it's approved. I'll attribute you in the infobox on the page too later today. -- Cube-shaped 07:24, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Regarding my bash script My setup is pretty simple actually, when I say server I mean a vps. That's the script https://pastebin.com/U2Ee6RFs 13:23, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Re:FileUsageAuto-update I just saw your talkpage message and wanted to share: PageRenameAuto-update. 21:09, March 20, 2019 (UTC)